Jack Isenramm
"Piss off Aye?" Biography Early Life. Jack was born aboard a ship on it's way to Northrend from Lordaeron , 20-30 years before the joint Alliance-Horde operation against the Lich King . His mother died during the voyage and was left under the care of his father- Charles Isenramm and his brother- Arker Isenramm. The ship docked in present-day Venture-Bay, where Jack and his family joined up with settlers who had a small settlement up-stream. The settlement eventually became known as Silverbrook . At the age of 17, Jack fled Silverbrook after years of neglect and harassment from his family and roamed the entire region of Grizzly Hills as well as Howling Fjord with a group of mountain bandits, going from campsite to campsite stealing or otherwise living off the land. Finally leaving Home. As Alliance presence began to grow in Northrend, Jack became inspired to take advantage of their presence to leave "th'God damn'd woods" and thus left his gang and took up a job as a dock-hand at Valgarde . Things got very violent with the Vrykul, and in the midst of the chaos, Jack was able to steal a traveling permit and hide in one of the ships… When the ship finally made it's way to Stormwind Harbor , Jack had not eaten in a week. What little food he had was stolen from the unsuspecting crew; to this day, Jack has absolutely no idea how he was able to stay aboard undetected. At the docks, fearing that he'll be captured, Jack snuck off the docked ship and dove into the water. There, he hid under the dock until the "opportune moment" to get into the main city. When he went to shore, he realized he had left his stolen traveling permit on the boat. Seeing that he was going to utilize that to gain a new identity, he ended up waiting at the harbor for the ship to return…. it never came back (today, the ship is burning in between the canyon on the way into Valgarde Harbor… Jack never discovered it's fate, nor the eventual fate of Silverbook). Days as an Executive. Finding a job wasn't easy, especially since having lost the permit, Jack had to conceal his identity of being from Northrend. Despite lying about his birthplace, his true origins were given away by his rough accent which at the time was considered unique in Stormwind . Soon… regardless of his intention of "keeping a clean slate" in Stormwind, he found himself doing exactly what he did in Northrend. After being caught in the act of stealing, he was offered a position as "Consigliere" to a man named Roderrick Dekaizer who sought to make money by taking advantage of Jack's desperation. (It was a "work for me", or "die for stealing from me" scenario). A couple years later, Jack; then 23, finds himself at the "top" of a major Crime Syndicate: "Vanguard of Defiance ". Accumulating unimaginable wealth, Jack managed to put together a staff of 20+ agents, who all specialized in smuggling, trafficking, and racketeering various goods and establishments in the lower Eastern Kingdoms. Jack had become known as "the man who can get you anything" to some people, while the businesses in Stormwind saw him as a curse. At the peak of his empire, Jack hosted a public party at the Slaughtered Lamb where his organization was stormed by the Stormwind City Guard lead by the (then) Commanding Officers: Duke Maxen Montclair the Patient , Lord Marshall Adroby Relindor, and Captain Drekken Blythe. The Vanguard was never in a thousand years prepared to face the City Authorities toe to toe, and as a result: everyone but 3 members of the Vanguard were killed in action. One of the survivors was Jack's lady-accomplice: Viatrice Kerridan, another was "Ventura" who never attended the party, and the third was Jack. Though Viatrice was released from custody a couple days after the attack, Jack was to stay in prison for 10 years (?) (2 years IRL time, the entirety of Cataclysm). ((My initial sources suggested 10 years. Now, with how well WoW timeline is organized, I have no idea how long its been, and presently made me question how old Jack was. For the purpose of countless hours of RP as a middle-aged man, I will leave it as is for now.) A Clean Start. Jack's incarceration ended earlier than inteded. And upon exiting the prison he meets Dietriche Von Greinswold who states that a man named "Roderick Dekaizer" had paid his bail, but was ordered to take Jack to Ironforge and to stay away from Stormwind. Enraged on why he wasn't bailed earlier, he forced Dietriche to take him to "Roderrick" only to find that it was an impostor business owner trying to kick Jack out of the city out of fear of the Vanguard being revived. Unemployed, and without hope Jack once again finds himself in a rut, same as he was when he first came to Stormwind. Jack begins working various "honest jobs": exterminating rats throughout Stormwind, escorting various aristocrats through the wilderness, and even delivering the mail. This didn't work out as Jack found the jobs very unrewarding. Old habits... Months pass; and despite having temporary jobs, he still spends most of his time at thePig and Whistle contemplating his life over a glass of whiskey. . . He begins to take interest in the happenings of his "old empire" within Stormwind, as various underground syndicates rose and fell in various districts. He begins collecting information on the syndicates. Information about their members, their likes and dislikes, their significant others, and their ambitions, hoping that his information could earn him a profit. This new role as an informant; alongside the occasional thievish acts, mold him into a different kind of criminal which at first seems like a downgrade from his former position as Operations Manager years before. Jack was content with this role. He was able to gain a good sum of money for simply hanging around the pub and following people around, all while maintaining a high level of anonymity and subterfuge to avoid confrontations with old rivals. Recently, Jack has taken an interested in a particular "syndicate"- often thinking back to the day he met Varro Desanti where he was able to exchange information on the happening's in Stormwind during Jack's incarceration. Wishing to re-live his past, Jack has begun to seriously consider getting back into the game. While Jack was able to find employment with Varro Desanti, his time there was short-lived. Nobody knows where Jack disappeared to. Is he still spying on others? Did Desanti kill the man? Or perhaps he returned to the Grizzly Hills to rekindle ties with his family? As of the Alliance's completed operations into Draenor with the Horde, Jack has been gone nearly 2 years. WoWScrnShot_120213_000627.jpg|Jack Isenramm in his Woodsmen attire. WoWScrnShot_110814_233118.jpg|Meeting with Varro Desanti of the Sanguine Syndicate WoWScrnShot_110714_004521.jpg|Roof running across Stormwind. "Better than the streets" WoWScrnShot_040813_025400.jpg WoWScrnShot_041113_182618.jpg|Altercation with the local mob. WoWScrnShot_041113_011355.jpg|One of many muggings Silverbrook.jpg|Jack's hometown of Silverbrook, before the Wolfcult. Personality ((Work in progress)) http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/8568957886?page=2#33 ctrl-f shite jibun no kyara wo sagasu. Category:Human Category:Vanguard of Defiance Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Guild Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Northrend Human